The present invention relates to thermometers, and, more particularly, to a hand held, multi function thermometer including alternate means for measuring temperature.
Various types of thermometers are in use by the general public, food preparers and skilled technicians. Probe based thermometers utilize a shaft having a temperature sensitive member that senses the surrounding temperature and communicates that to a display, such as a digital circuit. The display may operate to indicate the temperature in degrees Celsius or degrees Fahrenheit. Such thermometers may also include audible signals to indicate reaching a select temperature, temperature stabilization, as well as other functions that may be of use for a particular application.
More recently, infrared thermometers have been provided which measure a temperature along a line of sight (los) defined by an infrared temperature reading element. The temperature sensed by the infrared reader element may be communicated to a display, such as a digital display, which may display the temperature, e.g. in degrees Celsius or degrees Fahrenheit. The thermometer may again incorporate other functionalities, such as audible alarms to indicate reaching a temperature threshold, temperature stabilization, etc. Such infrared thermometers are particularly useful where the space is confined, where a probe cannot extend to the location where the temperature measurement is sought, or where a probe is otherwise inadvisable, e.g. to measure ear temperature.
Professional technicians, such as safety engineers and others may have the need to perform temperature measurements in fluids or on heatable surfaces, where a single type of temperature probe may not be suitable. Given potential constraints on physical access, hot temperatures of surfaces or fluids to be measured, and other considerations, the use of a multifunction thermometer that allows switchable modes of operation to accommodate different circumstances would be desirable. Further, given the prospect that a user may be simultaneously operating other equipment, maintaining a position, or otherwise have one hand otherwise engaged in related activity, it would be desirable if a multi function thermometer is implemented as a device that can be held and operated in a single hand, readily switchable from one mode to another, e.g. from infrared mode to probe mode, by single handed operation.
The present invention is intended to provide a multi function thermometer which addresses these and other concerns, providing ease of use, simple, reliable operation, with an easy to read display.